


I can

by cheshirejin



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title:I can<br/>Author: cheshirejin<br/>Rating: G</p>
<p>Written for S&G<br/>trying to guess what things would be like after the end of the anime series.<br/>It isn't greatness but it's kind of sweet and I had fun writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can

Daisuke stood watching raindrops hit the classroom window. He was deep in his own thoughts while he was supposed to be on cleaning duty once again. It had barely been a week since his family curse, alter ego and friend, Dark, was sealed magically into the art work that gave birth to him and the curse of the Hikari clan, Krad.  


Things were getting back to normal again. Well, almost normal. He still wasn’t used to having his thoughts to himself. As the clouds darkened the sky outside he noticed he was not seeing Dark’s reflection in the window only his own. It seemed unnatural, and lonely.

“You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?” said a familiar voice, making Daisuke jump a bit since he hadn’t heard the other boy approach.

“Hello Satoshi-kun.” he said sheepishly. Then he looked away, not wanting his friend to see the tears that were gathering in his eyes. “Yes I was. I miss him, his presence you know, sometimes.” He said quietly.

“I feel the same, he was a worthy adversary.” Satoshi said. “Even though I don’t miss Krad per se, I too find my thoughts a bit less interrupted than I am used to. Given as much as Dark liked to talk I assume things seem very quiet these days to you also.” he added.

“Thanks Satoshi-kun it helps knowing that at least one person knows and understands what I am going through.” Daisuke said smiling softly.

“I love you Daisuke.” said Satoshi, casually like one would say ‘it is raining outside.’ or ‘the milk is in the refrigerator.’ a simple statement of fact.

Daisuke looked up at him blushing slightly, “Why do you keep telling me that every time we are alone for five seconds? You do know I have a girlfriend right?”

“Hmmm, why do I tell the one person who has ever shown me any friendship or concern without an ulterior motive behind it, how I feel?” Satoshi said reaching out to ruffle Daisuke’s hair playfully. “Because I can.” He said, picking up an eraser and walking over to begin wiping the chalk board clean.

“Oh.” said Daisuke with a shrug and after a few seconds thought… “Guess I can’t argue with logic like that.”


End file.
